


Gefährliche Erinnerung (What You Don't Forget)

by Blue_Night



Series: Die Pegasus Allianz [12]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mating, Sharing Life Force, Wraith
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Leandros wurde von Commander Todd ausgesandt, um die Crew von Commander Valentinus' Basis-Schiff an Bord zu nehmen. Commander Valentinus ist der junge Commander, der Richard Woolsey und Commander Germanus gefangen genommen hat, weil er Richard Woolsey in seinen persönlichen Worshiper verwandeln und dadurch der Allianz beitreten wollte. Seine Crew ist völlig ausgehungert und verzweifelt und Leandros braucht ein wenig Trost nach den schlimmen Dingen, die er gesehen hat. Zu seinem Glück hat er seine persönliche Worshiperin Cailin, eine starke und bemerkenswerte Frau, die ihn wie immer zu trösten vermag...</p><p>Diese Geschichte beginnt direkt nach Kapitel 7 meiner Geschichte: 'Gefährliche Gefühle'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gefährliche Erinnerung (What You Don't Forget)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susa_San](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susa_San/gifts).



> So, dies ist meine zweite Geschichte mit einem männlichen / weiblichen Pärchen. Meine Serie würde auch sicher nicht mit lauter männlichen Paaren funktionieren und ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr diese Geschichte genauso sehr mögt, wie meine anderen. Valentinus und Sorcha werden auch noch ihre Geschichte bekommen. Außerdem wollte ich die Kultur der Worshiper in mein Wraith-Universum einfügen und diese ein bisschen erforschen, denn Worshiper sind ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Wraith-Kultur. Ich habe mich dafür entschieden, das Wort 'Worshiper' aus dem Englischen zu übernehmen und es auch in der eingedeutschten weiblichen Form zu benutzen, da 'Verehrer' oder 'Anhänger' irgendwie nicht so passend erscheint.
> 
> Bitte lasst es mich wissen, ob Euch diese Geschichte gefallen hat, ich möchte das wirklich gerne wissen!
> 
> Liebe Susa_San, ich möchte Dir diese Geschichte gerne widmen, weil Deine Kommentare und Deine Unterstützung für mich einfach wundervoll und unglaublich wichtig sind, vielen Dank für Deine lieben Kommentare! Ich hoffe sehr, dass Dir diese Geschichte auch gefallen wird, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Commander Leandros seufzte erleichtert, als sein Basis-Schiff über Atlantis den Hyperraum verließ. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich für eine Weile in sein Quartier zurückziehen zu können. Der oberste Commander hatte ihm den Befehl erteilt, sich mit dem schwer beschädigten Basis-Schiff ihrer neuen Verbündeten zu treffen und Commander Valentinus' Crew an Bord zu nehmen. Das andere Schiff war so schwer beschädigt, dass es für den Flug nach Atlantis viel länger brauchen würde, als sie zuerst gedacht hatten und nun waren die Stardust und Commander Octavius mit seinem Basis-Schiff unterwegs, um das beschädigte Schiff auf seinem Flug nach Atlantis zu beschützen.

Sie kamen von dem Planeten mit der alten Anlage und waren sowieso schon auf dem Weg zu dem Basis-Schiff gewesen, um ihm Schutz und Unterstützung während des langen Fluges zu gewährleisten. Leandros hatte das Schiff zuerst ebenfalls begleiten wollen, da er Mitglieder seiner eigenen Crew hinüber geschickt hatte, aber die Crew, die er an Bord genommen hatte, war dem Hungertod nahe und viel zu erschöpft, als dass er sie alleine auf seinem Basis-Schiff hätte versorgen können. Iason musste sie auf jeden Fall untersuchen, denn sie waren alle noch sehr jung und keiner von ihnen hatte den Tod ihrer Königin verwunden, und außerdem mussten sie sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass ihr Commander wohlauf war, und sie tatsächlich ein neues Zuhause innerhalb der Allianz gefunden hatten.

Leandros starrte auf den Bildschirm, während er sein Basis-Schiff in einen weitläufigen Orbit über der Antikerstadt manövrierte, in einer Linie mit den Schiffen von Commander Patricius, Commander Kyrillos, Commander Alexandros, Commander Germanus und dem Flaggschiff von Commander Todd und seinem Stellvertreter Commander Raven. Er grüßte die anderen Basis-Schiffe auf telepathischem Weg, als er die Geschwindigkeit und den Winkel so anpasste, dass keine zu große Lücke zwischen ihren Schiffen entstand und die Stadt bestmöglich geschützt sein würde.

 _'Commander Raven würden Sie bitte Commander Valentinus zu meinem Basis-Schiff schicken? Seine Crew muss ihn sehen und sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass er unversehrt und wohlauf ist, und er kann mit seiner Crew an Bord meines Schiffes bleiben, bis Commander Iason sie untersuchen kann',_ bat er den stellvertretenden obersten Befehlshaber ihrer Allianz und fühlte das bejahende 'Nicken' in seinem Kopf.

 _'Selbstverständlich, Commander Leandros. Ich habe ihn schon zur Dart-Bucht geschickt. Ich nehme an, dass seine gesamte Crew sich bald nähren muss?'_ Leandros konnte die Sorge in Ravens Gedanken fühlen, die gleiche Sorge, die er fühlte, seit er die Crew an Bord geholt und begriffen hatte, wie schlecht es tatsächlich um sie alle bestellt war.

Leandros seufzte noch einmal. _'Einige von meinen Offizieren, die frisch genährt waren, haben ihre Lebenskraft mit ihnen geteilt und ich habe mich persönlich um Commander Valentinus' Stellvertreter gekümmert. Er hat das, was er noch zu geben hatte, mit einem seiner schwächsten Crewmitglieder geteilt und er war mehr tot als lebendig, ganz kurz vor dem Hungertod. Es geht ihm jetzt besser, aber sie werden sich alle sehr bald nähren müssen. Ich habe Cailin darum gebeten, dass sie diejenigen meiner Worshiper auswählt, die am besten dazu geeignet sind, sich um sie zu kümmern und sie wenigstens ein bisschen zu trösten.'_

_'Ja, das wird ihnen sicherlich gut tun. Commander Valentinus ist auf dem Weg zu Ihnen. Bitte kümmern Sie sich gut um ihn, es geht ihm deutlich besser, aber er wird trotzdem noch einige Zeit brauchen, um sich von den Ereignissen der letzten Monate zu erholen.'_

Leandros sandte ihm eine kurze Zustimmung und löste dann die geistige Verbindung zu seinem vorgesetzten Offizier.

Er sah auf und winkte der Frau, die am Eingang zur Brücke stand. Sie war eine beeindruckende und außergewöhnliche Erscheinung, für eine Frau ziemlich hochgewachsen, mit einer stolzen und geraden Haltung und sie trug einen wunderschönen türkisfarbenen Mantel aus einem dem Brokat ähnlichen Stoff, der an den rüstungsartigen Mantel erinnerte, den jeder Wraith Commander trug. Er öffnete sich in Höhe der Taille und enthüllte enge Hosen in einem dunkleren Türkis, die ihre schlanken Beine perfekt zur Geltung brachten.

Ihr langer dicker Zopf reichte ihr bis zur Taille und einige lockige Strähnen umrahmten ihr altersloses Gesicht. Die Farbe ihrer wundervollen Mähne war ein herrliches, schimmerndes Mahagoni-Rot. Sie wirkte auf dem ersten Blick wie eine junge Frau, aber der Blick ihrer jadegrünen Augen zeigte eine Weisheit und einen Erfahrungsschatz, wie sie keine junge Frau hätte haben können. Sie war stolz und selbstbewusst und als Leandros sie zu sich winkte, durchquerte sie die Brücke mit festen und eleganten Schritten, bis sie vor seiner Konsole stand und ihren Kopf in einer kurzen und respektvollen, aber keinesfalls unterwürfigen Verbeugung neigte.

Leandros lächelte sie flüchtig an und streichelte ihre sanft gerundete Wange. Cailin war die ranghöchste aller Worshiper auf seinem Basis-Schiff und sie war außerdem seit mehr als hundert Jahren auch seine persönliche Worshiperin. Er hatte sie vor dem Ausdünnen durch ein anderes Basis-Schiff gerettet, als sie noch ein junges Mädchen gewesen war, ein Teenager und er war von ihrer Tapferkeit und ihrer rebellischen Natur beeindruckt gewesen und hatte sie mit Geduld und Ernsthaftigkeit umworben, da er wollte, dass sie freiwillig und gerne seine persönliche Worshiperin wurde und nicht nur deshalb, weil er sie in diese Stellung gezwungen hatte.  
Er hatte gewartet, bis sie zu der starken Frau herangewachsen war, die er hinter dem trotzigen Teenager hatte erkennen können und als sie endlich zu der starken Anführerin der letzten Überlebenden ihres Heimatplaneten gereift war, hatte er noch weitere drei Jahre lang um sie werben müssen, bis er endlich ihr Vertrauen und ihr Herz gewonnen hatte.  
Es hatte viele Zeitpunkte gegeben, an denen er geglaubt hatte, dass er sie nie würde erobern können und er hatte mehr als nur einmal daran gedacht aufzugeben, aber er hatte jede ihrer zahllosen Zurückweisungen ertragen, ihr Misstrauen und ihren Trotz und es war der Mühe wert gewesen. Er hatte während der vielen Jahrtausende, die er nun schon lebte, schon einige persönliche Worshiper gehabt, aber niemand war auch nur annähernd wie Cailin gewesen.

Niemand hatte ihn jemals so herausgefordert wie sie, niemand hatte ihn jemals so zu trösten vermocht wie sie und niemand hatte ihn jemals so vollständig befriedigt wie sie. Nicht nur seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse. Sie befriedigte genauso sehr sein einfaches Verlangen nach Gesellschaft, wenn er nur noch eins wollte, nämlich in seinem Quartier zu sitzen und vielleicht ein Spiel zu spielen, manchmal in friedlicher Stille, und manchmal, um dabei über die Dinge zu reden, die ihn berührten. Sie war immer für ihn da, spielte mit ihm und hörte ihm zu, sprach mit ihm über die Ereignisse, die ihn besonders beschäftigten und tröstete ihn schon allein durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit. Sie brachte ihn ihn zum Lachen und zum Nachdenken und sie ließ ihn sich einfach – ganz – fühlen, vollständig.

Für mehr als hundert Jahre war die Art ihrer Beziehung für ihn genug gewesen und alles, was er gewollt hatte. Während der letzten zwei Jahre hatte er sich allerdings des öfteren dabei ertappt, wie er darüber nachdachte, ihre Beziehung zu verändern, in eine noch engere zu verwandeln. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie darüber denken mochte und er hatte sie bisher auch noch nicht danach gefragt, aber erhoffte wirklich, dass sie zumindest bereit sein würde, darüber nachzudenken. Cailin war einfach Cailin und auch, wenn er sich schon unzählige Male mit ihren Gedanken verbunden hatte, so wusste er doch die meiste Zeit nicht, was in ihr vorging.

Gerade jetzt wartete sie mit erstaunlicher Geduld darauf, dass er ihr mitteilte, was er von ihr erwartete und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ruhig und respektvoll, aber Leandros ahnte, dass sie innerlich so aufgewühlt war wie er selbst. Eigentlich war sogar sie selbst es gewesen, die vorgeschlagen hatte, dass ihre Leute sich der erschöpften, halb verhungerten und verzweifelten jungen Wraith annehmen sollten, und sie hatte diejenigen, die dafür am Besten geeignet waren, ihre neuen Verbündeten zu betreuen, persönlich und sehr sorgfältig aus ihrer kleinen Herde ausgewählt.

„Commander Valentinus ist auf dem Weg zu uns, Cailin. Ich werde zur Dart-Bucht gehen und ihn von dort persönlich zu den Gästequartieren für die hochrangigen Gäste begleiten. Würdest Du für ihn bitte auch jemanden auswählen?“ Bat er sie und Cailin runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und schürzte die Lippen. „Hm, das wird schwierig werden. Jemanden zu finden, der ein adäquater Ersatz für Mr. Woolsey wäre...“ Leandros hatte ihr von den Vorkommnissen berichtet und davon, was Commander Valentinus mit der Gefangennahme des zivilen Leiters von Atlantis hatte bezwecken wollen.

Leandros runzelte nun ebenfalls die Stirn, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, dass er Mr. Woolsey nicht zu seinem persönlichen Worshiper machen wollte, weil er in heißer Liebe zu ihm entbrannt ist“, stellte er mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln fest. „Sie alle vermissen immer noch schrecklich ihre Königin und Valentinus hat einfach geglaubt, dass er keine andere Chance haben würde, um unserer Allianz beitreten zu können. Ich würde eine junge und sanfte Frau für ihn bevorzugen, Cailin. Eine junge Frau, die ihm zuhört und ihn schon allein durch ihre Anwesenheit und verständnisvolle Worte zu trösten vermag. Es würde natürlich auch nicht schaden, wenn sie zudem noch ein hübscher Anblick wäre und vielleicht auch dazu bereit, ihm mehr zu geben, wenn er es braucht“, erklärte er.

Leandros hatte keinem seiner Untergebenen jemals erlaubt, eine Worshiperin oder einen Worshiper gegen ihren oder seinen Willen zu nehmen und er würde auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen, es seinen Gästen zu erlauben, egal, wie verzweifelt sie auch sein mochten. Alle Worshiper waren freiwillig zu den jungen Wraith gegangen, bereit ihnen jeden Trost zu spenden, den sie brauchten.

Cailin kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Lippe und nach einer Weile sah sie auf und nickte. „Sorcha wird die richtige für ihn sein. Sie hat mich schon darum gebeten, sich auch um einen unserer neuen Alliierten kümmern zu dürfen und ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihr ein Leichtes sein wird, ihn von seinen Sorgen abzulenken“, antwortete Cailin und Leandros starrte sie für einen Moment lang einfach nur sprachlos an.

„Bist Du sicher? Sorcha ist sehr – hm – unkonventionell“, sagte er langsam.

Cailin grinste. „Ja, das ist sie. Genau deshalb wird sie die Richtige für ihn sein. Vertrau mir Leandros“, bat sie ihn, dabei seinen Namen anstatt seines Titels benutzend. Leandros seufzte, da er wusste, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb, als ihre Entscheidung zu akzeptieren. Sie kannte ihre Leute und ihr Bauchgefühl, wenn es um solche Dinge ging, war viel besser als sein eigenes. Sie traf immer die richtigen Entscheidungen, auch wenn diese sehr ungewöhnlich zu sein schienen. Er lächelte sie an und streichelte noch einmal ihre Wange. „Also gut. Ich vertraue Dir. Triff uns dann im Quartier mit Sorcha.“

Cailin nickte und drehte sich um. Sie durchquerte die Brücke mit schnellen Schritten und ließ nur ihren verführerischen, blumigen Duft zurück, den Leandros tief einatmete, in der Hoffnung, dass er bald mehr als nur ihren Duft genießen konnte.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Commander Valentinus hatte sein Dart schon verlassen, als er die Dart-Bucht betrat und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Leandros ihn abholte. Er war ein gutaussehender Wraith mit seinen regelmäßigen, männlichen Gesichtszügen und dem gepflegten Ziegenbärtchen. Valentinus trug seine silbrige Mähne offen und ungebändigt wie ihr oberster Befehlshaber, sie fiel ihm in dichten welligen Strähnen über die Schultern bis zur Mitte des Rücken hinunter. Die Tätowierung, die sein linkes Augen umschloss, war den Blitzen von Ravens Tattoo nicht unähnlich, allerdings lagen die Blitze auf der Seite und erinnerten mehr an stilisierte, fliegende Darts.

Leandros eigene Tätowierung sah völlig anders aus und ließ den aufmerksamen Beobachter an einen Atomkern denken, mit den Elektronen, die darum kreisten. Er trug seine Haare, die bis zu seinen Schulterblättern reichten, im Nacken in einem losen Pferdeschwanz. Valentinus beugte den Kopf und Leandros grüßte ihn auf die gleiche Weise, da er den jüngeren Commander als gleichwertig und Alliierten betrachtete, auch wenn er nur ein beschädigtes Basis-Schiff und wenige Crewmitglieder unter seinem Kommando hatte.

_'Commander Valentinus, bitte kommen Sie mit mir. Wir haben uns um Ihre Untergebenen gekümmert und Sie können sie in ein paar Stunden sehen. Die meisten von ihnen schlafen jetzt, vor allem Ihr Stellvertreter. Sie sind alle sicher und ich habe mich persönlich um Ihren tapferen Stellvertreter gekümmert. Sie können solange hier in meinem Gästequartier bleiben, bis Ihr Basis-Schiff über Atlantis eingetroffen ist.'_

Valentinus akzeptierte die mentale Verbindung und nickte dankbar, bevor er Leandros aus der Dart-Bucht zu den Gästequartieren folgte. Er lief schweigend neben ihm her und Leandros respektierte seinen Wunsch und versuchte nicht, mit ihm zu 'plaudern' oder ihm irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen, da ihm klar war, dass Valentinus nicht aus Respektlosigkeit oder Unhöflichkeit stumm blieb. Ihm selbst war auch nicht nach Reden zumute, nicht nach dem, was er heute gesehen hatte, was Commander Valentinus' Basis-Schiff nach dem Tod ihrer Königin zugestoßen war. Sie hatte mit einer anderen Königin Verhandlungen führen wollen und einer der Worshiper dieser anderen Königin hatte sich als Spion einer Splittergruppe der Genii herausgestellt und Valentinus' Königin getötet.  
Nach ihrem Tod waren die Dinge für ihr Basis-Schiff noch schlimmer geworden, als sie vorher schon gewesen waren. Ihre Crew war jung, unerfahren und sie waren einfach zu wenige. Deshalb hatte Valentinus schließlich versucht, Zuflucht in ihrer Allianz zu finden, indem er Mr. Woolsey gefangen hatte, um ihn zu seinem persönlichen Worshiper zu machen.

Leandros begrüßte die Entscheidung ihres obersten Befehlshabers vorbehaltlos, Valentinus und seinem Basis-Schiff den Beitritt zu ihrer Allianz zu erlauben, trotz der Dinge, die er getan hatte. Der junge Commander hatte durch das Einsehen seines Irrtums und seinen Wiedergutmachungs-Versuch, indem er Richard Woolsey und Commander Germanus zu dem Planeten geflogen und dabei beinahe sein Leben verloren hatte, mehr als genug für seinen Fehler gebüßt.

Sie erreichten den Gang, in dem die Gästequartiere für die hochrangigen Gäste lagen und Leandros öffnete die Tür zu dem Quartier, in dem Cailin mit Sorcha auf sie wartete.  
Leandros begriff in der Sekunde, in der er mit Valentinus den Raum betrat, dass Cailin mit ihrem Vorschlag, Sorcha für Valentinus auszuwählen, recht gehabt hatte. Er hörte Valentinus leise nach Luft schnappen, als der junge Commander Sorcha bemerkte, die unter dem großen Fenster, das den Weltraum zeigte, stehen sah. Für Leandros gab es keine andere menschliche Frau, die sich mit seiner Cailin messen konnte, aber er musste zugeben, dass Sorcha durchaus sehr schön war. Vielleicht nicht so sehr nach menschlichen Maßstäben, denn ihre Lippen waren etwas schmaler, als sie ein männlicher Mensch vermutlich gerne gehabt hätte, und ihre Nase mochte etwas zu markant sein, aber nach Wraith-Standards war Sorcha bildschön.  
Als Colonel Mitchell sich an Bord seines Basis-Schiffes aufgehalten hatte, um ihn besser kennenzulernen und einen passenden Namen für ihn auswählen zu können, hatte er ihm in einem alten Buch Bilder eines antiken Stammes der Erde gezeigt. Der Stamm war von starken Frauen regiert worden, die sich 'Amazonen' nannten und Sorcha erinnerte Leandros an diese außergewöhnlichen Frauen von der Erde. Sie war ähnlich gekleidet wie Cailin, nur ihr Mantel war etwas kürzer als Cailins und von dunkelgrüner Farbe. Sorchas dicker Zopf war so lang wie der von Cailin, aber er schimmerte golden wie Weizen im Sonnenlicht und ihre Augen waren von einer wirklich erstaunlichen grauen Farbe, die je nach ihrer Stimmung von einem hellen Silberton zu dem dunklen Rauchgrau der aufgewühlten See um Atlantis wechselte. Leandros stand nicht nah genug, um die Farbe erkennen zu können, aber er war sich sicher, dass ihre Augen im Moment durch ihre Neugierde und Aufregung silbern strahlten.

Valentinus stand einfach in der Tür und starrte Sorcha an, die nach wie vor am Fenster stand und einfach zurück starrte. Cailin lächelte Leandros an und durchquerte das Zimmer, um ihm die Hand auf den Arm zu legen. „Ich glaube, wir können die beiden jetzt alleine lassen, Lenadros. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die beiden sehr gut miteinander auskommen werden.“

Leandros blickte auf sie herunter und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ja, das glaube ich allerdings auch.“ Er warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück, bevor er sie aus dem Quartier geleitete und sich die Tür mit einem leisen Zischen hinter ihnen schloss. „Bitte, warte in meinem Quartier auf mich. Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen, aber ich komme bald zu Dir“, sagte er und Cailin nickte und wandte sich in die Richtung, in der die Quartiere der hochrangigen Offiziere des Basis-Schiffes lagen. Leandros blickte ihr nach, bevor er sich umdrehte, um die Brücke aufzusuchen. Die beinahe unerträgliche Anspannung in seinem Körper ließ endlich ein wenig nach, zum ersten Mal innerhalb der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden, da er wusste, dass die Dinge jetzt, wo jeder ihrer neuen Verbündeten in Sicherheit war, nur noch besser werden konnten.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Leandros betrat sein Quartier mit einem erleichterten Seufzer und entspannt sich dankbar. Für einen Augenblick blieb er einfach im Eingang stehen, machte seine Augen zu und atmete langsam ein und aus, dabei tief den vertrauten Duft von Cailins blumigen Parfum inhalierend. Es war nicht zu süß, sondern ein wenig herb mit einer Zitrusnote. Es passte hervorragend zu ihr und erinnerte ihn an ihren Heimatplaneten, von dem er sie vor dem Ausdünnen an einem herrlichen, warmen Sommertag gerettet hatte.

Cailin hatte alles auf die Art vorbereitet, wie er es gern hatte, das Licht bis auf einen warmen Schein gedimmt und sein Lieblingsspiel auf den kleinen Tisch am Fenster gestellt, zusammen mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche des schweren Rotweins, den er nach solchen Tagen gerne trank. Leandros lächelte. Später würde sicher Zeit dafür sein, ein Spiel zu spielen und ein Glas Wein zu genießen, während sie miteinander sprachen. Er hatte ihr persönlich dieses Spiel beigebracht und Cailin hatte es darin zu wahrer Meisterschaft gebracht und ihn schon unzählige Male geschlagen, was ihm allerdings nichts ausmachte. Er liebte es, von ihr herausgefordert und in diesem Spiel besiegt zu werden, denn er spielte es vor allem, um sich zu zerstreuen und Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen und nicht nur, weil er unbedingt gewinnen wollte.  
Jetzt wollte er allerdings nichts mehr, als sich in ihrer zärtlichen Umarmung und ihrer süßen Leidenschaft zu verlieren und alles andere zu vergessen. Spielen konnten sie später immer noch.

Cailin war nirgends zu sehen, aber er wusste genau, wo er sie finden würde und sein Schwanz zuckte voller Vorfreude. Er streifte den Mantel von seinen Schultern und hängte ihn an den Haken an der Wand neben der Tür. Dann folgte er den leisen Geräuschen, die aus dem Bad kamen und begann damit, sich auszuziehen, während er den Raum durchquerte. Er legte seine Kleider sorgfältig über den Stuhl, der in seinem Schlafzimmer stand, denn Cailin war sehr streng, wenn es um solche Dinge ging, und er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sie mit ihm schimpfte, nur weil er seine Kleider auf dem Boden hatte liegen lassen.

Er stieß die Tür auf und sah sie in der großen Badewanne sitzen und darauf warten, dass er zu ihr kam. Sie hatte ihren langen Zopf wie eine Krone um ihren Kopf geschlungen und er streckte und beugte die Finger ein paar Mal, um sich davon abzuhalten, ihre Frisur zu lösen und seine Finger durch die dunkelroten, seidigen Strähnen gleiten zu lassen. Das würde erst nach dem Bad an die Reihe kommen. Es gab für ihn nichts beruhigenderes, als die wundervolle Mähne seiner persönlichen Worshiperin zu bürsten und Leandros wusste ganz genau, dass Cailin die zärtliche und hingebungsvolle Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihren Haaren angedeihen ließ, genauso sehr genoss, wie er selbst es tat.

Cailin lächelte ihn an, und seine Männlichkeit richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe aus, als er sie in ihrer ganzen Schönheit vor seinen hungrigen Augen in der Badewanne ausgestreckt liegen sah, und der Beweis seiner Manneskraft begrüßte sie bei diesem herrlichen Anblick mit einem glücklichen Zucken. „Wenn Du weiterhin da stehen bleibst, anstatt zu mir zu kommen, wird das Wasser nachher ganz kalt sein. Warum kommst Du nicht einfach zu mir und lässt Dich von mir waschen?“ Schlug Cailin mit freundlichem Spott in ihrer weichen Stimme vor, als er nichts weiter tat, als im Eingang zum Bad zu stehen und sie anzuschauen. Ihre helle, cremige Haut war mit duftendem Schaum verziert und ihre Wangen waren durch das warme Wasser sanft gerötet. Leandros konnte die verführerischen Hügel ihrer perfekten Brüste unter dem Schaum und dem Wasser ausmachen und sein Schwanz zuckte erneut und erinnerte seinen Besitzer mit Nachdruck an sein unerfülltes Verlangen.

Er trat an die Wanne heran, langsam und mit den eleganten Bewegungen einer Raubkatze, bevor er vorsichtig hineinstieg und sich auf der anderen Seite, Cailin gegenüber niedersinken ließ. Er nahm ihr Bein, hob es an seine Lippen und küsste spielerisch ihre eleganten Zehen. Cailins Augen wurden dunkel vor Erregung und sie stöhnte leise, als er an ihren Zehen zu saugen begann. Leandros beobachtete sie, als er ihren Fuß auf diese Weise liebkoste, jeden ihrer Zehen mit Aufmerksamkeit überschüttete und sich an ihrem Stöhnen und Keuchen ergötzte. Leandros hatte während dem Jahrhundert, das sie nun schon zusammen verbracht hatten, gelernt, wie er ihr am Besten Lust bereiten konnte und er wusste, wie sensibel sie auf diese Liebkosungen reagierte. Er liebte es, sie zu verwöhnen und ihr Lust zu bereiten und das Leben schien so einfach zu sein, wenn sie zusammen waren, nur sie beide. Dann konnte er alles andere vergessen und die Stärke zurückgewinnen, die er brauchte, um so ein großes Basis-Schiff zu befehligen.

Er ließ die Fingerspitzen über die nasse Haut ihres Beines gleiten und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, als seine scharfen Nägel über ihren Schenkel strichen. Nach einer Weile ließ er ihr rechtes Bein los und nahm das linke, um ihm die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen und Cailin schloss die Augen und schwelgte in den Gefühlen, die die Liebkosungen in ihr weckten. Leandros knurrte zufrieden, als sich der starke Geruch ihrer Erregung mit ihrem Parfum und dem duftenden Schaum vermischte und zog sie auf seinen Schoß, um sie zu küssen. Cailin setzte sich rittlings auf ihn und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Ihre weichen Brüste pressten sich gegen seine eigene harte Brust und ihre dunkelroten Spitzen verhärteten sich dabei. Jetzt war es Leandros, der stöhnte und er hielt sie fest, knetete ihre Pobacken und küsste sie hungrig und beinahe verzweifelt. Sie öffnete ihren süßen Mund unter dem Ansturm und seine neugierige Zunge schlüpfte in das samtene Innere, erforschte die verführerische Süße und forderte Cailins Zunge auf, den Kuss zu erwidern und mit der seinen zu spielen.

Leandros schlängelte seine Nährhand zwischen ihre Körper und drückte sie sanft auf die Stelle, an der sein Mal schon so oft hinterlassen hatte, als er seine Lebenskraft während des Jahrhunderts so viele Male mit ihr geteilt hatte. Cailin stöhnte voller Vorfreude, warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen, als er 'zubiss' und seine Stärke in ihren bebenden Körper fließen ließ. Ihre Hände fuhren fieberhaft über seine schlüpfrige, nasse Haut, streichelten die erhabenen, sensiblen Stellen an seiner Wirbelsäule und Leandros machte ebenfalls die Augen zu, als er den Vorgang umkehrte, um von ihrer süßen Stärke zu kosten. Sie beugte den Kopf, um seine Lippen in einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu erobern und Leandros konnte fühlen, wie sie ihre erregte Weiblichkeit an seiner pochenden Härte rieb. Er umfing ihre Hüfte mit seiner linken Hand, um ihr Halt zu geben, als sie damit fortfuhr, sich an seinem brettharten Schaft zu reiben und er konnte trotz des Wasser, das sie bedeckte, fühlen, wie ihr Nektar seine Männlichkeit benetzte. Als er spürte, wie sie sich ihrem Höhepunkt näherte, kehrte er den Prozess erneut um und sie schrie in ihrem Kuss auf, als das überwältigende Gefühl seiner Lebenskraft, die in ihre Brust schoss, sie über den Abgrund ihres ersten Orgasmus stieß. Er erfreute sich an ihrem rhythmischen Erschauern und an dem heiseren Stöhnen, das ihr Höhepunkt ihr entlockte, während er ihr schönes Gesicht betrachtete, das von ihrer Leidenschaft und ihrer Ekstase erfüllt war, als sie ihr Vergnügen bis zur Neige auskostete.

Als Cailin sich endlich entspannte, zog er behutsam die Hand von ihrer Brust und küsste sie zärtlich. Wenn es nach ihm ging, würde sie mehr als nur einmal kommen, so viel stand fest.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sie hatten sich gegenseitig gewaschen und mit den Handtüchern abgetrocknet, die Cailin vorher angewärmt hatte und jetzt knieten sie auf Leandros' Bett, Leandros hinter Cailin, und er war dabei, ihre herrliche, lange, gewellte dunkelrote Mähne voller Hingabe zu bürsten. Der alte Commander konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber das brauchte er auch nicht, um zu wissen, wie sie gerade aussah. Wenn er es hätte sehen können, dann hätte er gesehen, dass ihre Augen geschlossen waren und ein glückliches Lächeln ihr schönes Gesicht mit den alterslosen und regelmäßigen zarten Zügen erhellte, die Lippen immer noch rot und geschwollen von ihren leidenschaftliche Küssen.

Er bürstete ihr Haar mit langsamen und gleichmäßigen Bewegungen und sie stöhnte und schnurrte beinahe, während er ihr wundervolles Haar in einen schimmernden roten Wasserfall verwandelte. Als ihre Mähne weich und wellig von dem Zopf über ihren Rücken floss, legte Leandros die Bürste zur Seite und fasste sie an den Schultern, um sie sanft zu sich umzudrehen. Er hatte noch keine Erfüllung gefunden, weil er hatte warten wollen, bis sie in seinem großen Bett lagen und er brauchte sie jetzt. Er brauchte sie, um die herzzerreißende Erleichterung zu vergessen, die er auf dem Gesicht von Valentinus' Stellvertreter wahrgenommen hatte, als dieser begriffen hatte, dass Leandros gekommen war, um ihnen zu helfen, und nicht, um sie zu zerstören.

Der andere Wraith auf dem Bildschirm war so tapfer gewesen, wild entschlossen, seine Untergebenen um jeden Preis zu retten und als Leandros ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er sie an Bord nehmen und dafür einige Mitglieder seiner eigenen Crew hinüberschicken wollte, damit diese das beschädigte Basis-Schiff nach Atlantis flogen, war Valentinus' Stellvertreter beinahe ohnmächtig geworden, nicht mehr dazu fähig, sich aufrecht zu halten, als ihn das letzte Bisschen an Kraft, an das er sich bis zum Schluss geklammert hatte, endgültig verließ. Einer seiner Untergebenen hatte ihn festhalten müssen, als er realisierte, dass sie gerettet waren und er nicht mehr würde kämpfen müssen.

Leandros drehte sie zu sich um und küsste sie wieder und Cailin schien wie immer seinen inneren Aufruhr zu spüren, denn sie kam willig in seine Arme und schlang ihren eigenen, schlanken Arme um seinen Hals, schmiegte sich an ihn und streichelte seine Wirbelsäule, während ihre Zunge mit seiner spielte. Leandros knurrte, drückte sie sanft auf die Matratze und bedeckte ihren weichen weiblichen Körper mit seinem harten, männlichen.  
Seine Klauenhand umfasste ihre linke Brust und seine scharfen Nägel geisterten zärtlich über die harte Spitze, die den weichen Hügel krönte. Er schnurrte erfreut, als sie genauso reagierte, wie er es sich erhofft hatte und sich der Berührung entgegen bog. Er löste sich von ihren Lippen, um mit seinen scharfen Zähnen das Gleiche zu tun, was er zuvor mit seinen Nägeln getan hatte und sie schrie vor Vergnügen auf und bohrte ihre eigenen Nägel in seine Schulterblätter.  
Er fing an, an ihrer Brustspitze zu saugen, während er sich wünschte, stattdessen an ihrem Hals saugen zu dürfen. Er hatte über seinen Wunsch, seinen Besitzanspruch ihr gegenüber geltend und sie zu seiner gewählten Gefährtin zu machen, schon eine ganze Weile nachgedacht, bis jetzt aber noch nicht mit ihr darüber gesprochen und er war sich auch sicher, dass sie seinem Wunsch nicht sofort zustimmen würde.  
Cailin stimmte seinen Wünschen niemals sofort zu, er hatte immer lange gebraucht, bis er sie hatte überzeugen können, aber es war jedes Mal der Mühe wert gewesen. Leandros war sich dessen bewusst, dass die meisten Menschen, die Wraith-Worshiper und ihre Kultur nicht kannten, sie für schwach und dumm hielten, die ihre Wraith unterwürfig und verängstigt anbeteten, aber weder Cailin, noch einer der anderen Worshiper, die an Bord seines Basis-Schiffes, hatten sich jemals so verhalten.  
Leandros wusste Intelligenz und Wesen, die ihre eigene Meinung vertraten und Verstand besaßen sehr zu schätzen und er wäre niemals auch nur auf die Idee zu kommen, einen seiner Untergebenen oder einen seiner Worshiper nur deshalb zu bestrafen, weil sie intelligent waren und ihre eigene Meinung vertraten.

Leandros schob diese Gedanken in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes, um sich stattdessen ganz auf Cailins Vergnügen zu konzentrieren. Er wollte nichts anderes, als sich in ihrer Wärme und Zärtlichkeit zu verlieren und als er seine linke Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel schob, knurrte er erregt, als er sie nass und bereit für ihn fand, immer noch weit und entspannt von ihrem ersten Orgasmus. Er neckte ihre geschwollene Perle mit ein paar spielerischen Liebkosungen und sie erschauerte unter ihm, warf ihren Kopf zurück und stöhnte heiser. Ihr Haar war auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet und er bewunderte ihre Schönheit, als er ihr sensibles Juwel erneut streichelte, ihren verführerischen Duft tief einatmete und ihr ausdrucksvolles Gesicht beobachtete, auf dem er ihre Lust und Leidenschaft sehen konnte.

Cailin schlang ihre schmale Hand um seine brettharte Länge und verteilte die Nässe, die ihr Vorspiel ihm schon entlockt hatte, auf der empfindsamen angeschwollenen Spitze seines pochenden Gliedes. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr lange würde zurückhalten können und sie bald würde nehmen müssen.  
Sie öffnete ihre wundervollen jadegrünen Augen, die jetzt ganz dunkel vor Erregung waren und lächelte ihn an.  
„Nimm mich, Leandros, ich will Dich in mir spüren“, flüsterte sie, um ihn dazu zu ermuntern, dass er seinem Verlangen und seiner Not endlich nachgab. Als er nicht sofort gehorchte, überraschte sie ihn damit, dass sie fest gegen seine Brust drückte, so dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und von ihr herunter auf seinen Rücken rollte.  
Cailin kicherte zufrieden und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn, bevor er sich aufrichten konnte. Sie senkte sich auf seinen vor Erregung schmerzenden Schwanz und versenkte ihn langsam, aber unaufhaltsam in ihrer engen, feuchten Hitze. Leandros stöhnte und bog den Rücken durch, als er fühlte, wie ihre feuchte und heiße Weiblichkeit seine Männlichkeit willkommen hieß.  
Er umklammerte ihre Hüften, als sie sich in einem quälend langsamen Rhythmus auf und ab zu bewegen begann, um sie dazu zu bringen, sich schneller zu bewegen, die Augen fest auf den atemberaubenden Anblick über ihm gerichtet, ihren schlanken Körper mit den wunderschönen Brüsten, der herrlichen ungezähmten Mähne und ihr schönes erhitztes Gesicht, das von der Leidenschaft und der tiefen Gefühle, die sie für ihn hegte, erfüllt war.

Leandros bewegte seine Hüften im gleichen Rhythmus wie sie und stieß tief in ihren willigen Körper hinein. Cailin nahm seine linke Hand und legte sie auf ihre Brust und er liebkoste den cremigen weichen Hügel eifrig voller Hingabe.

„Ich brauche Dich!“ Stieß er rau hervor und sie beugte sich zu ihm runter, um ihn zu küssen. „Dann nimm mich!“ Murmelte sie an seinen Lippen, während sie ihn voller Glut küsste. Leandros drehte sich mit ihr um, bis sie wieder unter ihm lag und Cailin lachte erregt und schlang ihre langen, anmutigen Beine um seine Taille. Er stützte sein Gewicht auf seine Arme neben ihrem Kopf und blickte der Frau, die jetzt seit mehr als einem Jahrhundert sein Leben mit ihm teilte, tief in die Augen, als er wieder und wieder in tief in ihre geheimste Stelle hineinstieß. Sie stöhnte und erschauerte und zeigte ihm, wie viel Lust und Vergnügen er ihr mit seinen Stößen bereitete. Er spürte, wie sich alles in ihm vor Lust zusammenzog, und er verlagerte sein Gewicht und schlüpfte mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre schweißfeuchten Körper, um ihr kleines Juwel zu stimulieren. Sie war so heiß und so feucht und er näherte sich unaufhaltsam mit jedem Stoß und jeder Bewegung. dem Gipfel absoluter Ekstase.

Cailin schrie auf, als er jetzt ihre süße Perle mit seinem geschickten Finger liebkoste und als er fühlte, wie sie zu zucken begann und sich rhythmisch um seine pochende Härte zusammenzog, ließ er sich einfach gehen und folgte Cailin auf den Gipfel der Lust. Er schaute in ihre Augen und ließ einfach los und ließ sich von ihrer geteilten Ekstase und Lust davontragen, während er sie wieder und wieder mit seinem heißen Samen füllte. Für einen Moment glaubte er, vor Vergnügen ohnmächtig zu werden, aber er wandte nicht den Blick von ihr, denn sie war die Eine, die ihm Halt gab und das Gefühl, zu Hause und sicher zu sein.

Als es schließlich vorüber war und die atemberaubende Erfüllung seines Höhepunktes zu den sanften Wellen des süßen Nachhalls abebbte, beugte er sich hinab, um sie zärtlich zu küssen und ihr mit diesem Kuss zu sagen, was er ihr nicht mit Worten sagen konnte. Er fühlte ihr liebevolles und verständnisvolles Lächeln an seinen Lippen, als sie den Kuss mit der gleichen Zärtlichkeit erwiderte.

Leandros, der starke antike Commander entspannte sich dankbar in dem sanften Kuss und der tröstenden Umarmung seiner persönlichen Worshiperin. Cailin mochte vielleicht nicht dazu in der Lage sein, seine Gedanken zu lesen, aber sie kannte ihn besser, als irgendein anderes Wesen auf dieser Welt und sie wusste immer, was er brauchte, noch bevor er es selbst wusste. Sie fand immer einen Weg, um ihn von seinen Sorgen abzulenken und ihm die Zuversicht zu geben, die er brauchte, wenn er an sich zweifelte und er wusste ganz sicher, dass sie ihn niemals hintergehen würde.

Leandros war sich bewusst, dass die meisten Bewohner von Atlantis die Art ihrer Beziehung nicht verstanden und Cailin für eine Sklavin oder etwas ähnliches hielten, aber Cailin war weder eine Sklavin, noch eine Gefangene. Für ihn war sie ihm in jeder Beziehung ebenbürtig und er betete sie vermutlich viel mehr an, als sie ihn verehrte. Er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass Cailin seinen Besitzanspruch erst einmal ablehnen würde, aber er würde nicht aufgeben und geduldig darauf warten, dass sie ihn erhörte und sein Angebot schließlich doch akzeptierte.

Leandros legte sich neben sie und zog sie eng an sich. Er machte die Augen zu und Cailin kuschelte sich an ihn und streichelte seinen Rücken, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie ihn beruhigen und entspannen wollte und Leandros begann, zufrieden und glücklich zu schnurren.

Solange Cailin an seiner Seite war, würde Leandros mit allem fertig werden, was immer auch passieren mochte. Sie war sein Heim und das eine Wesen, das ihn sich ganz fühlen ließ. Solange er zu ihr heimkehren konnte, würde alles in Ordnung sein, da war sich Leandros ganz sicher.

**Author's Note:**

> Valentinus und Sorcha werden auch noch ihre eigene, wahrscheinlich längere Geschichte bekommen, denn die beiden sind zwei faszinierende Persönlichkeiten und ich freue mich schon darauf, sie näher zu erforschen!


End file.
